


Только время знает

by whatnotness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU в каноне (пост!ЗС), M/M, небольшой кроссовер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness





	Только время знает

Из больницы Стив вышел со смутным чувством тревоги — оно возникло уже давно, зудело в грудной клетке, кажется, что с момента пробуждения в новом мире, или ещё раньше, точно не сказать. К этому чувству Стив привык, как и к новому телу, как к будущему, и к мысли, что соседка — агент ЩИТа, ЩИТ — это Гидра, а Гидру, в конечном итоге, не так просто убить.  
— Они работают над этим, ты знаешь, — сказал Сэм. Ударил под бок, Стив тут уже усмехнулся, и Сэм деланно схватился за локоть.  
Где-то на периферии маячила фигура, смутно напоминающая тень, но присмотреться к ней не удалось. Людей к выходу сходилось всё больше, кто в футболках со щитом, кто в смешных крутящихся шапках — почему-то на картинках всё чаще рисовали Кэпу крылья у шлема, — у больницы собралась целая толпа. Стив ниже натянул бейсболку и сбежал по пандусу, стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания.  
Пока он был в палате, кто-то запускал воздушные шарики, а через медсестёр пытались передать карточки — Сэм забирал всё себе и вычурно подписывал, придумывая всё новые пожелания, — он как-то заметил, что самому Стиву тоже неплохо было бы таким заняться. Но лишнего внимания не хотелось. Поэтому он быстро принял предложение агента Рассела из ФБР, и к людям вместо него выйдет всего лишь актёр, которого, конечно, в два счёта разгадают, но это позволит уйти без всяких проблем.  
— Стоило работать над этим раньше, — бросил Стив, когда Сэм нагнал его у парковки.  
— Не знаю, зачем ты мне это говоришь, приятель, я же абсолютно согласен. А ещё не представляю, чем ты занимался эти два года, раз упустил такую змею под боком.  
— Если бы я знал раньше.  
— Так, ладно. Я погорячился. Отставить чувство вины, солдат.  
На удивлённый взгляд Сэм только пожал плечами, а потом кивнул в сторону машины, но Стив отмахнулся — ему хотелось пройтись. Раны зажили быстро, он больше пострадал от падения хелликерьера, чем от выстрелов, да и Рамлоу мазал, пули едва зацепили, но врачи всё равно настояли на полной проверке. За несколько дней Стив успел заскучать.  
— Ну да, — крикнул Сэм ему в спину, — машины, конечно же, не для супергероев.  
— Встретимся у меня дома.  
— Скажи ещё, что ты бегаешь быстрее, чем гоняет Шевроле.  
Стив только махнул рукой, а Сэм чертыхнулся.  
Тревожный зуд угомонился через три квартала — или успокоился, или правда прошёл, Стив не сказал бы наверняка. Он даже затормозил, перешёл с бега на простой шаг, оглянулся на витрины — было утро, слишком рано для нормальной городской жизни, магазины как раз оживали. Несколько человек поднимали ворота у входа в один из них, массивный мужчина раскладывал газеты на столах, пытаясь одновременно выгрузить пачку на стол и отпить из дымящегося от чего-то горячего стакана. Верёвка растянулась, а газеты рассыпались по прилавку — часть из них отсвечивала сине-красно-белым (Тони называл это сочетание “звёздно-полосатый”).  
Новостная лихорадка должна была пройти ещё через несколько дней — громкие слова о том, как Капитан Америка снова спас свою страну, в этот раз от тех, кто должен был её защищать, сменились бы на старую пластинку о том, какой кошмар он навлёк на страну. Вся безопасность сейчас под ударом, любил повторять один холёный ведущий, и вслед за ним фразу перехватывали другие. Сегодня — Стив глянул на мигающие часы в одном из магазинов электроники, — точно сегодня, через пару часов, у Наташи была встреча в Конгрессе.  
Из героев они ненадолго станут отщепенцами, а потом ругань сменится похвалой и новым витком внимания; оно накручивало спирали вокруг их образа, но никогда не пропадало.  
Стив застыл у одного лотка с сувенирами — прямо перед ним дёргал головой болванчик Железного Человека. Ему в такт подтанцовывала фигурка побольше, а рядом раскинулись плюшевые Торы, и Стив приподнял одного и дёрнул за молот. Кто-то за ним следил. Шёл уже второй поворот, прятался где-то в тени, так же, как у больницы; присутствие ненавязчиво давило, но чувствовалось слишком сильно. И это был не Сэм — у того, конечно, хватило бы воображения устроить шпионскую игру, но следил бы он скорее из машины, да и плюнул бы на всё довольно быстро.  
Стив отступил назад, зашёл в только открывшийся магазин — денег с собой не было, даже телефон не захватил, но всё равно придирчиво оглядел несколько полок с вещами, оттянув за край тонкую — пальцами разорвать можно — ткань. Вслед за ним никто не зашёл.  
Он улыбнулся продавщице — та даже не заметила, так и не оторвала взгляда от планшетника, и её сложно было обвинять — рано ещё для тех, кто действительно будет что-то покупать. И сам Стив наверняка не выглядел человеком, интересующимся узкими джинсами и розовыми рубашками.  
Хотя тот же Тони бы с этим поспорил. У него были какие-то претензии к цветовым вкусам Стива.  
Отсчитав ещё несколько минут — фигура могла или скрыться, или сменить место, — Стив вышел. Дверь захлопнуло сквозняком, но на звук обернулся только человек неопределённого возраста — он сидел у самого порога, глядя куда-то вверх, и на дверь покосился с таким раздражением, будто она нарушила его связь со вселенной. Он перевёл взгляд на Стива, и тот извиняющимся жестом развёл руки.  
— Мелочь? — спросил человек.  
Голос у него был глухой, прокуренный.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Ну так проваливай.  
Какие-то вещи не менялись со временем.  
Поток людей спешил, тянул за собой — работа, учёба, мимо Стива прошли несколько мужчин в деловых костюмах, цепляя всех вокруг широко расставленными локтями; в образующиеся после них проходы скользнули подростки. Он знал, как затеряться в толпе, спасибо Наташе, но выбраться из неё в ближайший проулок оказалось не так просто.  
Фигуры больше не было видно, и судя по ощущениям, за ним никто не наблюдал.  
На звук удара Стив среагировал быстрее, чем даже задумался.  
— Эй, — сказал он. — Это не лучший способ решать проблемы.  
Несколько людей в чёрном теснили кого-то к мусорному баку и металлической калитке. Один из нападающих обернулся, и его приложило об стену. Другой успел замахнуться, но Стив шагнул вперёд и перехватил кулак, а тот, кого избивали, тут же ударил противника по солнечному сплетению. Ещё один уже лежал на земле, но прежде, чем Стив спросил, его ухватили за локоть и потащили к выходу.  
— Их ещё набежит, — бросил мужчина, — нужно уходить.  
Остановился он, только когда затормозил сам Стив — и застыл, оглянулся с затравленным видом и втолкнул его в подъезд одного из домов. В глаза бросилось, как криво у него были обрезаны волосы, а ещё то, что левую руку он держал, прижимая к боку, как делают обычно раненые. Ладонь скрывалась за перчаткой.  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Стив.  
— Да. Нет. Неважно, — мужчина мотнул головой, отступил к стене и добавил тихо: — Не пропустишь ни одной подворотни с дракой, верно?  
Стив сощурился. Он видел хорошо — сыворотка помогала лучше различать предметы в темноте, а в едва освещённом коридоре видно было, как днём, но неясное чувство всё той же тревоги заставило его присмотреться.  
— Мы знакомы?  
Мужчина дёрнул плечом.  
— Барнс, — сказал он. Протянул правую руку, а голову опустил, но смотрел так внимательно, словно ждал чего-то. — Джеймс Барнс. Друзья называли меня Баки.  
— Стив Роджерс.  
Рукопожатие у него было крепкое, сухое, и ладонь он задержал чуть дольше, чем нужно, а потом отстранился; как и все его движения, это тоже было резкое, почти болезненное.  
— Я знаю, кто ты, — Джеймс моргнул, усмехнулся криво, потёр правое плечо, зацепив ногтями тяжёлую кожаную куртку. — Кто же не знает Капитана Америку?  
В его голосе слишком отчётливо чувствовалась горечь.  
— Тебе есть куда идти? — неожиданно для себя спросил Стив.  
— А я похож на человека, которого дома ждёт собака, жена и горячий суп?  
— Больше смахиваешь на того, кому нужна помощь.  
— Ну, дружище, — сказал Джеймс, — советую тебе как-нибудь при случае заглянуть в зеркало.  
Он всё ещё жал локоть к левому боку и выглядывал в просвет двери, то ли избегая смотреть на Стива, то ли ожидая опасности, что было правильно, учитывая преследование; и так — настороженно и опасливо — стоило вести себя Стиву, но его взгляд всё время соскальзывал на Джеймса.  
Слишком уж знакомо он выглядел.  
— Я живу здесь недалеко. Собаки нет, ждёт меня только друг, а по дороге можно купить суп.  
Джеймс нахмурился.  
— Ты зовёшь к себе всякого придурка, попавшего в передрягу, или для меня сделал исключение?  
— Исключение.  
— И ты не боишься, что я могу оказаться маньяком или, не знаю, убийцей, просто сумасшедшим, безумно больным мудаком?  
— Меня сложно чем-то заразить, — заметил Стив. — И на мудака ты похож так же, как на парня с женой и собакой.  
— Уел.  
— А с маньяком и убийцей я справлюсь. Ну так?  
— Мне бы твою уверенность, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Веди.  
На выходе Стив оглянулся — в свете солнечных лучей Джеймс выглядел младше, живее как-то, с лица ушла непонятная серость, а губы не сжимались в ровную линию. Стив помнил такое с войны — даже шанс на спокойные пару часов творил с людьми чудеса.  
— А ты ходишь за всяким, кто пригласит в гости? — спросил он. — Я ведь тоже могу оказаться каким-нибудь не самым лучшим человеком.  
И обернулся, потому что Джеймс застыл на пороге: лицо исказилось, как от боли, но через секунду его мелко затрясло — он смеялся, понял Стив, списал это на последствия стресса, небольшую истерику, и молча выждал, пока она не прекратится.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — сказал Джеймс, чуть успокоившись, — но “самый лучший человек” выбито у тебя на лбу, а ещё на твоей форме и на каждой чёртовой газете этого чёртового города. Серьёзно, Стив. Кого ты пытаешься испугать?  
Он и сам не был уверен, кого.

На появление Джеймса Сэм отреагировал со сдержанным удивлением. Заметил только, что ожидал от Стива чего-то такого: или котёнка поберёт, или собаку. Может, сказал Сэм, заваривая кофе, может, ты даже ребёнка нашёл бы и потом устраивал его в семью, такое, знаешь ли, приятное разнообразие в застое бесконечных шпионов, инопланетян и катастроф супергеройской жизни.  
— Я всякого ждал, — сказал Сэм, и Стив подтолкнул сахарницу, — но что ты притащишь потрёпанного жизнью мужика...  
— Мне без сахара.  
— Потрёпанного мужика, который пьёт кофе без сахара, — настоял Сэм, — этого, Кэп, конечно, не спрогнозируешь так просто.  
— Мы с Наташей к тебе заявились не лучше.  
— Ну, я не говорил, что поступил бы на твоём месте иначе. Просто неожиданно, знаешь ли. Но, — он поставил чашку перед Джеймсом, и тот благодарно, пусть и немного настороженно кивнул, — в целом, это вполне в твоём духе.  
Суп он съел едва ли не на пороге, стоило только дать ложку — смёл и свою порцию, и, через мгновение, порцию Стива — тот сам подставил коробку, а потом обтирал пальцами края, пока картон не начал разлезаться.  
— Ну так, — сказал Сэм, развернул стул, облокотившись о спинку локтями, и потряс чашкой, — Афганистан или Ирак?  
Стив с Джеймсом переглянулись.  
— Господи. Ты тоже не смотрел Шерлока. Ну, у этого есть семидесятилетняя льдина оправдания, — Сэм отпил немного и поморщился, — а ты что скажешь?  
— Афганистан, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Это звучит почти весомо.  
Он вскинулся, зашарил по карманам, а потом поднялся — где-то звучала знакомая уже Стиву мелодия. В больнице Сэм ставил её на постоянный повтор, как патефон с заевшей пластинкой, словно рассчитывал, что Стив если не влюбится в музыку, то возненавидит её с той же силой.  
Стоило Сэму выйти из кухни, как Джеймс расслабился — откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. Он обнимал чашку одной рукой, но так и не сделал глотка.  
— Твоя рука, — спросил Стив, — та, что ты прячешь. В Афганистане?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что на самой Второй мировой.  
— Так болит?  
— Так мешает.  
Перчатку он стянул под столом, и Стив не знал, что именно хотел увидеть — протез, или культю, или — он правда не был уверен, но рука казалась обыкновенной. Ни шрамов, ни ожогов, ладонь ничем не отличалась от другой, разве что — Стив присмотрелся — казалась чуть светлее. Возможно, из-за того, что Джеймс часто прятал её от солнца.  
— Как видишь, — добавил он, — ничего смертельного. Она просто иногда работает не так, как нужно.  
В его голосе снова проскользнуло что-то непонятное. Или Стиву хотелось услышать там что-то ещё. Он вообще не сводил с Джеймса взгляда, и, наверное, такое здорово раздражало; сам Стив не очень-то любил, когда на него пялились. Он посмотрел на кухню вокруг — всё было нетронутым, застывшим, покрытым ровным слоем пыли. Квартиру отмыли и отремонтировали, ничто даже не напоминало о выстрелах или ночной атаке, и, подумать только, с того момента едва ли прошла пара недель, но Стива слишком сильно закрутило вихрем событий. Он потерял счёт времени.  
В новом мире такое редко с ним случалось.  
— Слушайте, — объявил Сэм с порога. Ладонью он придерживал телефон, а тот мигал — разговор ещё не был закончен. — Мне нужно уйти — прежде, чем я это сделаю, держи.  
Визитку Джеймс взял двумя пальцами и чуть вскинул брови, когда прочёл надпись.  
— Я всех приглашаю в свой фан-клуб. Стив там был, ему понравилось, верно, приятель? Вдруг что, знай, помощи можно искать не только у первого встречного Капитана Америки. Хотя, надо сказать, это тоже не самая плохая идея. Не Халка же в подворотне ловить.  
Он быстро пожал Стиву руку и вышел, приставив трубку к уху. Дверь отсекла шум разговора.  
— Расскажешь, что случилось? — спросил Стив после непродолжительного молчания.  
Поднявшись, он сбросил в урну пакеты, вернул стул на место и вылил в раковину кофе — вкус у него был чудовищный.  
— Если вкратце, — начал Джеймс и отпил из стакана, — то я отказался заниматься кое-какой работой. И на меня натравили этих парней.  
— Натравят ещё?  
— Скорее всего. И нет, — он вскинул ладонь, — нет, я справлюсь сам.  
— Я и не думал.  
— Ну конечно. Не думал. А мне казалось, Капитан Америка не врёт.  
— Капитан Америка, может, и не врёт.  
— Но Стив Роджерс — вполне? Это радует. Нет, правда. У всех должны быть слабости, это делает людей, — он прищёлкнул пальцами, подбирая слово, — живыми, что ли? Настоящими.  
Он быстро поднялся, а Стив шагнул вперёд, и они оказались почти нос к носу.  
— Приятно знать, что Стив Роджерс — настоящий, — едва слышно сказал Джеймс.  
Стив заторможено кивнул. Тревога, поутихшая после выхода с больницы, вдруг заколотилась сильнее, а горло сдавило, как при старом приступе, но Джеймс быстро отступил и, поставив чашку куда-то за спину Стиву, развернулся к двери.  
В опустевшей, слишком вычищенной от любых личных вещей квартире он смотрелся почти чужеродно — как домашние вещи в выставочном зале магазина. Брошенная потрёпанная игрушка в ряду красивых, со стойким запахом пластика, моделей.  
— Джеймс, — окликнул Стив. Тот вздрогнул, но обернулся. — Если что-то понадобится…  
— Я уже знаю, где ты живёшь.  
Стив заметил, что визитка Сэма так и осталась лежать на столе. 

*

Обычно ему снились холод и тьма — он закрывал глаза и погружался, и в этом не было ничего страшного, ничего, что называлось бы кошмаром. Под самое утро он замерзал, иногда не мог проснуться — совсем редко, только в очень плохие дни; психологи ЩИТа говорили, что полувековое заключение не прошло даром и сны так просто не пройдут. И Стив спал меньше, накрывался двойным слоем пледов, включал кондиционер на максимальную температуру, но вскоре ему надоело — холодные ночи были ничем не хуже тёмных.  
Нужно было привыкнуть.  
Он проснулся от сдавливающего ужаса — ему снился не холод, а падение. 

*

В новом мире — в будущем для него, настоящем для всех остальных, все очень быстро привыкали к потрясениям. Стив заметил это ещё после случая с читаури; город тревожно гудел неделю, а потом ещё месяц, все разговоры кружили вокруг ремонта и помощи пострадавшим, и быстро сменились на рассуждения о новых атаках, о том, что в космосе люди не одни, а эти разговоры — уже открытые, громкие, почти весёлые, несмотря на скрытый страх, — перешли в обсуждения героев и планов.  
Планировать люди нового мира любили так же, как и теряться в информации.  
Роспуск ЩИТа отзвучал своё через пару недель — Стив помогал Наташе в Конгрессе, сидел рядом, кивал на все слова, не особо вникая в их суть; его безмерно раздражали все эти процессы, обвинения, попытки найти самого слабого, чтобы скинуть ответственность. Наташа повторяла: терпи, герой.  
Публичность давалась ей хуже, чем Стиву, и все контакты с прессой он брал на себя. В какие-то моменты он даже жалел, что во всю эту историю не вписался Тони — ему бы ничего не стоило отмахнуться так, чтобы вопросов больше не задавали. Впрочем, думал Стив, ему же хватило бы самомнения, чтобы поток вопросов увеличился в десятки раз.  
Фьюри показался только одинажды, у своей могилы — говорил, что в Европе остались гнёзда Гидры и неплохо было бы с ними разобраться. В Америке этих гнёзд не меньше, ответил тогда Стив, и в какой-то момент на засекреченную почту стали приходить адреса и имена.  
Большую часть этих людей Стив не знал, но на некоторые Сэм хмурился, а на другие говорил — ну я же знал, знал, что нельзя быть таким мудаком просто так. Фьюри присылал только подозрения, то, что не доказать законом — Стив не сомневался, что бывшие агенты ЩИТа, которые разошлись сейчас по всем ведомствам, так или иначе продолжали на него работать.  
Хилл сейчас была у Старка, но Стив знал, кому она докладывает на самом деле.  
Людей проверять было сложно, базы чуть легче, и именно этим он решил заняться.  
— Ты знаешь, я за тобой, — сказал Сэм. — Если будем гоняться за призраками, значит, будем гоняться за призраками. Только крылья обновлю.  
Призраки, подумал Стив.  
Он попросил Наташу найти хоть какую-то информацию на Зимнего Солдата — после драки у моста тот пропал, провалился, будто и не было, и Наташа не особенно удивилась. Сказала, что он убийца, а не мясник, им не стали рисковать — призрак, который увидело слишком много людей, становился всего лишь плохой декорацией.  
— Он прячется.  
Наташа сидела в гостиной, закинув ноги на журнальный столик; на коленях была папка, но стоило Стиву потянуться, она отдёрнула её в сторону.  
— Пообещай, — сказала Наташа, — что не будешь искать его в одиночку.  
— Не буду.  
— С Уилсоном не считается.  
Стив настойчиво протянул руку.  
— Я не хочу слушать в новостях молнию о том, что Капитана Америку нашли мёртвым, — папку она отдала, а сама потянулась за миской с попкорном. — Сегодня классное кино, садись.  
Там почти ничего не было — некоторые даты, имена учёных, подпись Золы. Одна надпись шла вертикально, и Стив никак не мог её разобрать, слишком мелко и криво вились буквы. Он ткнул Наташу, и та нехотя отвлеклась от экрана.  
— Любой иллюстративный материал запрещён.  
— Человек, с которым я дрался, — медленно проговорил Стив, перелистнул страницу и повёл пальцем по строчкам документа, — был быстрым. Будто знал, куда я ударю в следующую секунду.  
В телевизоре что-то громко взорвалось.  
— А Старк мог бы построить трансформера.  
— И убийства за полвека. Слишком много для одного человека.  
— Я бы не отказалась от какого-нибудь автобота.  
— Что, если он был не один?  
Стив поднял голову, и от вспышек зарябило перед глазами. Камера, кто бы ни снимал, слишком тряслась, и в быстро меняющейся картинке различались разве что разрушения.  
— Третья часть не очень, — заметила Наташа. — Но в любом случае интереснее, чем это чтиво. Расслабься, Роджерс. Ни одна разведывательная служба не смогла его — или их, такие идеи тоже были — найти. Я сама, — сказала она, развернув Стива к себе лицом, — не нашла. С чего ты взял, что сможешь?  
Он пожал плечами.  
Были просто вещи, в которых Стив не сомневался. 

Так он был уверен, что Джеймс вернётся, и тот вернулся, как только отгремели все выступления в Конгрессе, а под домом у Стива перестали караулить дотошные фотографы и журналисты.  
Джеймс сидел на ступеньках рядом с квартирой и спал, судя по сощуренному, не совсем ровному взгляду. Стив кивнул на дверь, и тот поднялся, чуть придерживаясь за стену, и прошёл внутрь. За пару недель он ощутимо пришёл в себя: пусть на нём всё ещё висела протёртая кожаная куртка, он расправил плечи, поднял голову и, наверное, сходил куда-то, где из наскоро срезанных прядей сделали что-то более напоминающее причёску.  
Он даже улыбался, едва заметно, одной стороной рта, и резво прошёл к письменному столу.  
— Я воспользуюсь твоим лэптопом, — сказал Джеймс.  
Стив кивнул, хотя из коридора это вряд ли можно было разглядеть.  
— За тобой всё ещё охотятся?  
— Типа того.  
— А ты не пробовал обратиться в полицию?  
— Кто вообще туда обращается? Всегда думал, что их завели, просто чтобы полисмены ходили в форме и отсвечивали на улицах иногда, — он хмыкнул, щёлкнул мышкой; Стив замер у стола с другой стороны. — Не думаю, что полиция мне поможет.  
— Кто-то ведь может помочь.  
От его присутствия у Стива тревогой свело сводило всё внутри. Интуиция редко его подводила, даже на войне он слушал сначала свои чувства, а только потом приказы, и Воющие Коммандос не раз попадали из-за этого в неприятности — но только с полковником Филлипсом. В конечном итоге, Стив ошибался реже, чем ему бы хотелось.  
И от присутствия Джеймса было не по себе, не как при опасности или угрозе, но возникало непонятное, сдавливающее чувство. Будто он зашёл в комнату, и никак не мог вспомнить, что хотел сделать.  
— Никто, — сказал Джеймс. — Ты смотрел “Люди в чёрном”?  
— Что?  
— Выбираю нам фильм на вечер.  
— Ты пришёл ко мне посмотреть фильм?  
— Ну, не просто же так у тебя штаны протирать. А кино, как по мне, клёвая штука. Ты же много пропустил за время, ну, сна? Считай, что я тоже. Так что, — Джеймс ухмыльнулся, — это не только приятно, но и полезно.  
Он побарабанил пальцами по кромке стола и зацепил бумаги. Там лежали документы, и Джеймс перелистнул несколько на пробу, нахмурился, отложил в сторону — Стив увидел досье на Говарда и Пэгги.  
Эти файлы он никак не мог спрятать в стол.  
— Я не смотрел.  
— Значит, решено, — сказал Джеймс.

Он приходил не так часто, но всегда засиживался допоздна; порой они смотрели что-то, порой просто говорили, пока в горле не пересыхало. Стоило рассветным лучам подобраться к потолку, Джеймс поднимался, разминал затёкшую шею и уходил, не прощаясь, а возвращался не здороваясь, и в мысленной картине Стива их встречи никогда не заканчивались.  
Всё общение — как один очень длинный день.  
Иногда Джеймс пропадал на недели, но и сам Стив уходил; они с Сэмом проверяли адреса и людей, которые продолжал скидывать Фьюри, с Наташей — бесплодно искали след Зимнего Солдата.  
Гидра затаилась, вела себя слишком скрытно, и очень часто они с Сэмом находили лишь разрушенные базы или покорёженные, выпотрошенные склады. Словно кто-то очень неаккуратно подчищал за собой и целью поставил разрушить как можно больше. Не только важные вещи, а просто всё, к чему прикасалась Гидра — как-то раз Стив заметил на складе разорванную пополам карту какой-то туристической фирмы, ничего стоящего. Даже не зацепка, просто проявление человечности.  
В разорванном буклете обведена была Шри-Ланка.  
— Кто-то ненавидел это место очень сильно.  
Сэм только развёл руками.

Конгресс сказал, что Америка уязвима, а Тони Старк пообещал, что проследит — он вывел на своей башне символ Мстителей и начал громкую, раздражающую рекламу. Они едва не поссорились из-за этого — Тони в очередной раз звал Стива переехать в башню, а Стив с трудом сдерживал злость — ему снова исправили форму. С некоторых пор он решил носить только старую, времён войны.  
— Сколько можно, кэп, — сказал Тони. — Брось уже свою рухлядь и езжай сюда.  
Он говорил из своей мастерской, и вместо лица на планшетнике отображалась только пустая комната — Тони блуждал где-то за экраном. Сквозь помехи можно было различить металлический скрип.  
— Чтобы ты устроил из моей жизни какое-то реалити-шоу для рекламы Мстителей?  
— А неплохая мысль. Капитан Америка на льду.  
— Тони.  
— Да брось. Реклама потрясающая. Даже Брюс оценил. Знаешь, кто играл Халка? — он продолжил, не дождавшись ответа. — Лу Ферриньо. Голос — один в один, даже у того парня не вышло бы лучше.  
— Конечно. Но зачем, во имя всего святого, эту рекламу крутят по всем каналам? Её слишком много. Мы и половины того, что там заявлено, не делаем.  
По комнате проехал небольшой робот. Кажется, его звали Дубина — он вёз что-то на длинной механической подставке, но почему-то замер перед камерой.  
— А могли бы, да, кэп? Ты бы не прочь размяться, помогая всем обездоленным. И сейчас ты скажешь...  
— Тони.  
— Бинго. Как будто моё имя — ругательство. Хотя соглашусь, иногда им ругаются, но и, поверь, молятся так же часто. Иногда даже в постели. Ты бы слышал.  
— Не отклоняйся от темы. Реклама.  
— Тебя не проведёшь, — судя по звуку, он чихнул, — и рекламы не много, её достаточно, чтобы любой идиот с мозгами как у Хаммера пошёл сначала к нам, а уже потом грабить банк. Или уничтожать систему безопасности. Или открывать портал в другой мир. Дубина, никогда не подозревал в тебе фаната Капитана Америки. Иди сюда.  
— И ты думаешь, это сработает?  
— У тебя есть идеи получше?  
У Стива не было, но он всё равно отказывался переезжать — его чем-то тянуло в пусть и новый, но дом.  
Наверное, впервые за очень долгое время его там ждали. 

*

Падение снилось ему почти каждую ночь. 

*

Очередное логово Гидры встретило их развороченными дверями, а ещё треском, стрельбой и шумом драки. Стив пальцами показал Сэму идти наверх, а сам прошёл по коридору, придерживая наготове щит. За поворотом мелькнула тень — тело наёмника безвольно упало на землю, а тень выпрямилась.  
Маска и очки закрывали почти всё лицо, а тонкий просвет кожи на лбу казался серым. Стив выставил щит — брошенный нож отскочил от края и едва не зацепил голову.  
Зимний Солдат бил точно.  
Он не успел отступить, а Стив отреагировал раньше, чем подумал — из-за спины выскочил ещё один наёмник, и щит попал точно ему по груди, отбросив к стене. Несколько выпущенных пуль срикошетили в сторону, а Солдат шагнул в сторону, пропуская щит назад, а потом отсалютовал двумя пальцами.  
Когда Стив вбежал за ним в комнату, там уже никого не было.  
— Окей, — сказал Сэм, выглядывая в окно. — Мне даже нравится. Гидра долго рассказывала про две свои головы, а в итоге съедает саму себя. Отличная ирония. Кэп?  
— Тебе не показалось, что он… — Стив махнул рукой. — С ним что-то не так.  
— У тебя фиксация. Я знаю, о чём говорю. Брось его искать, как видишь, он сам здорово справляется с нашей работой. Это ведь последняя база в списке Фьюри?  
— Да.  
— Отдохни. Сходи выпить. Пригласи Наташу на свидание.  
— Господи, — сказал Стив, обернувшись, — и ты туда же. 

Зимний Солдат уничтожал базы Гидры.  
На снимках он выглядел всё так же, закрытый наглухо костюм, маска, тёмные, вздыбленные волосы и серая кожа. К документам прилагалась одна видеозапись, и Стив быстро её прокрутил, а потом нажал на паузу и вернулся к началу.  
Он ещё не видел, как убивает Солдат, и часть того, что было написано в документах, воспринял просто как преувеличение. Легенды про него обрастали пугающими подробностями, и в жертвы ему приписывали всех подряд, и брать на веру то, что Солдат стирает в пыль одной рукой, не стоило.  
Вот только он правда это умел.  
На записи было видно, как Солдат подтягивает к себе человека; ни звука, ни чёткой картинки, но даже так, с помехами было заметно, как тот медленно осыпается песком к его ногам.  
После читаури, Локи и Шмидта с тессерактом Стива мало что удивляло.  
Солдат просто оказался ещё опаснее, чем он себе представлял.

Вместо Наташи он пригласил Джеймса, и не на свидание, а на игру — Стив не был на бейсболе с сорок первого.  
— Со мной? — спросил Джеймс.  
Он даже повернул голову, будто искал за спиной ещё кого-то.  
— Мне кажется, тебе понравится. Или нет? Ты смотришь бейсбол?  
— Был на игре полвека назад, — он пожал плечами и сел на край стола; Стив рисовал, когда Джеймс забрался в окно, — плюс-минус десять лет.  
— И за кого болел?  
— Доджерс.  
Карандаш остановился.  
Стив выводил что-то невразумительное: ему всегда не хватало времени, чтобы всерьёз заняться рисованием, и за несколько лет он здорово растерял навык. Сейчас, пользуясь небольшой заминкой между миссиями Фьюри и полным отсутствием сумасшедших суперзлодеев, как называл их Тони, Стив решил хоть немного потренироваться. Выходило скверно, фигуры смазывались, линия соскакивала в сторону, но Стив упорно рисовал — сначала узоры и простые предметы, а чуть позже — схематичные наброски людей.  
— Я любил Доджерс, — сказал Стив. Он посмотрел на Джеймса. — Когда мне сказали, что они переехали в Лос-Анджелес, я решил, что Тони издевается.  
— Но они переехали. Ужасная несправедливость.  
— Ты смотрел старые игры?  
Альбом отошёл на второй план, и Стив развернулся целиком. Ему нравилось наблюдать за Джеймсом, за тем, как медленно меняется его мимика и поведение — если в самом начале их общения он закрывался, прятал руку и едва ли улыбался, то сейчас он часто морщился от смеха, двигался спокойно, открытыми жестами, и старую куртку сменил на кардиган.  
Джеймс выглядел хорошо, а Стив, как и в самом начале, не мог оторвать взгляд. Только теперь он почти любовался.  
— Матч в сорок первом? Когда они проиграли Янкиз?  
— Я был на этом матче. Сидел прямо на стадионе. Господи, это была катастрофа.  
Конечно же, они никуда не пошли — за несколько минут Джеймс нашёл старые записи, и весь вечер они пересматривали выпуски, выкрикивая так, будто видели их в первый раз; в какой-то момент Стиву правда начало казаться, что на играх они бывали с Джеймсом вместе.  
Он списал это на всё то же странное чувство узнавания, которое возникало всякий раз, как они оказывались в одной комнате. Иногда, думал Стив, бывает такое, когда встречаешь своего человека, настолько своего, что создаётся иллюзия, будто вы знаете друг друга целую вечность. 

Попыток вывести Джеймса в люди Стив не отбросил, но всякий раз что-то мешало — иногда он (тот) не приходил в те недели, когда был повод выбраться, порой отказывался, так и не объяснив, в чём дело, а если даже соглашался, то не успевал на встречи.  
Его всё ещё преследовали, Стив понимал это так же ясно, как и то, что ничем помочь не может — разве что насильно выяснит, кто такой Джеймс Барнс и кому он перешёл дорогу.  
Стив искал, но в Нью-Йорке с таким именем было много людей, даже рыжеволосая бойкая девочка, один из активных членов фанклуба Капитана Америки — выпала первой в поиске. Девушка, старик, молодой бизнесмен с женой, собакой и, наверняка, супом, но никого, напоминающего Джеймса.  
Может, его звали вовсе не так, но Стив продолжал совсем иррационально в него верить. 

Помощь Мстителей потребовалась всего несколько раз, и в ретроспективе Стив видел, что разрушений от неё было больше, чем пользы. Он командовал выходить за пределы города, пытался минимизировать ущерб, максимально уводил людей и даже попросил сформировать группу быстрого реагирования, чтобы безболезненно проводить эвакуацию в опасных районах. “Контроль ущерба”, Стив даже согласился их тренировать, а Тони — так и быть, — закупил экипировку, выделил несколько этажей своей бесконечной башни и пару машин. Избегать самого наличия пострадавших, говорил тогда Стив в интервью, — это приоритет.  
— Тебя не стоит выпускать к прессе, кэп, — сказал как-то Клинт. — После таких шоу мне даже совестно, что мы не такие хорошие, как ты о нас отзываешься.  
— Совестно ему, — заметил Тони. — Совестно. Тебе не совестно было стрелять липучкой мне в броню, но совестно от того, что болтает кэп по ящику?  
— Ты заслужил, а он, ну, что-то вроде крутого героя.  
— Железный человек — крутой герой.  
— Повторяй себе это почаще.  
Стоило Стиву стянуть верх от формы, как они оба замолчали.  
— У меня есть чудесная идея для рекламы, — сказал Тони.  
— Поддерживаю.  
Они были невыносимы в чём-то, и эти двое, и Наташа, когда подключалась к общим перепалкам; один Брюс сохранял спокойствие, но Стив точно знал, что это только видимость, стоит только дать ему повод — и беды не миновать.  
Но вот уже который месяц никакой беды не было, ни от Мстителей, ни от Гидры, и покой разливался вокруг надеждой, что так будет и дальше. 

* 

В этот раз Стив смотрел, как падает кто-то другой. 

*

— Просыпайся. Эй, Стив, проснись.  
— Баки.  
— Это я, дружище. Дурной сон?  
— Баки, я…  
Стив шумно выдохнул. Всё тело свело, как после долгой тренировки, и он с трудом приподнялся — часы показывали три ночи. Простыни были влажными, и Стив провёл пальцами по слипшимся на затылке волосам.  
— Джеймс? — хрипло спросил он.  
Тот сидел совсем рядом, забравшись на кровать, и в тусклом свете, пробивающемся через жалюзи, его лицо казалось серым.  
— Ты очень громко кричал.  
— А ты… — Стив всё же сел, ошалело помотал головой, но никак не мог прийти в себя. — Как ты…  
— Я спал у твоей соседки. Кэтрин. Видел её ноги? — он поднял руку, будто хотел помочь, но с заминкой опустил её. — В общем, я заметил её ноги раньше.  
— И давно?  
— Уже недели три.  
Стив кивнул.  
Он помнил, что у Кэтрин была собака, и та время от времени лаяла, а ещё любила крутиться у порога Стива. Как-то раз она притащила ему под дверь кость, и это, сказала Кэтрин — кажется, волосы у неё были рыжие, забранные в высокий хвост, — проявление самой большой любви.  
— Может, тебе воды принести?  
— Нет.  
— Мягкую игрушку? — Джеймс сместился в сторону, сел, подобрав под себя ноги — он был в одних джинсах, босиком, а поверх даже не успел ничего натянуть. — Что? Сэм говорил, мягкие игрушки помогают.  
— Ты был у него на встрече?  
— Слушал пару раз. Не то чтобы заходил, но это было, — он пожал плечами, — почти познавательно.  
Плечи, подумал Стив. Он сосредоточился — давно было интересно, Джеймс не носил короткий рукав, а сейчас забылся. Вдоль по левой руке кружила странная татуировка, обвивала её до самого плеча, а потом уходила за спину. Тёмные пятна напоминали впившиеся в кожу осколки, и Стив захотел их очертить, очень живо, цельно они выглядели. Заметив взгляд, Джеймс отвёл плечо назад и как-то неловко прижал локоть к боку.  
Взгляд ушёл в сторону, в темноту угла, и Стива снова пробрало - мчащийся поезд, падение, бесконечное, очень длинное падение.  
— Мне снилось, — медленно проговорил он, — снилось, что кто-то падает.  
И растёр ладонями лицо.  
— Что падает кто-то очень важный, мой друг или, — вспомнить не получалось, — я не знаю. Это чушь.  
— Чушь?  
— У меня никогда никого не было, — Стив выдохнул, вдохнул, снова потёр лицо, глаза, и Джеймс мягко обхватил его за запястья и развёл руки в стороны. — Никогда в жизни. Были только я и мать. Дедушка умер очень рано, отец — ещё раньше, и вплоть до самой войны я был один.  
Лицо Джеймса оставалось непроницаемым.  
— Но этот сон.  
— Будто ты теряешь то, чего у тебя никогда не было?  
— Это сводит меня с ума, — пробормотал Стив.  
Он подался вперёд, а Джеймс раскрыл руки шире и обхватил его за затылок. У него была горячая грудь, а дыхание цепляло кожу у шеи, и Стив прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь.  
— Извини.  
— Стив, — серьёзно, тихо сказал Джеймс, — тут нет никакой прессы, нет журналистов и камер. К чёрту образ Капитана Америки.  
— У каждого свои слабости?  
— Именно.  
— И какие же слабости у Джеймса Барнса?  
— Джеймс Барнс, — сказал он, касаясь губами уха Стива, — ужасный трус с недостойными желаниями.  
Отстранился он тоже очень быстро, в секунду оказался на другом конце кровати, и Стив моргнул.  
Отчего-то ему жгло губы. 

Наташа снова ждала его, устроившись на диване, и Стив понял, что с жизнью определённо не всё в нормально, если одна из главных привычек его друзей — вваливаться в квартиру через окно, пока хозяина нет дома.  
Это не переставало радовать, и Стив улыбнулся, а Наташа, заметив, вскинула брови.  
— Я ещё ничего смешного не сказала.  
— Ты быстро справишься.  
— Ещё бы. Новые данные на Зимнего Солдата. — Она кивнула на разбросанные по столу листки. — После раскрытия Гидры он стал появляться намного чаще.  
— Мне кажется, он пытается сам её уничтожить.  
— Подчищает за хозяевами? В равной степени это может быть трюком. Уловкой.  
Стив подошёл ближе и упёрся ладонями в спинку. В этот раз Наташа не включала телевизор, а с живым интересом листала блокнот. Несколько страниц выпало ей на грудь.  
— Личное пространство? — спросил Стив.  
— А ты против?  
— Не уверен.  
— Чаще рисуй голых женщин. У тебя здорово выходит.  
— Эй.  
Она остановилась на развороте, когда скрипнула дверь.  
— Кто-то заказал китайскую еду? — спросил Джеймс, удерживая в руках пакет.  
— Я, — отозвалась Наташа, — давай сюда. О, — добавила она, — парень с рисунка.  
Тот замер, облокотившись плечом о дверной проём.  
— Джеймс, это Наташа.  
— Романова, — кивнул он. — Я читал.  
Иногда Стиву казалось, что Джеймс знает обо всём вокруг, или читал об этом, или смотрел в новостях; он не уставал тянуть Стива за собой, словно от того, насколько Стив разбирается в современном мире, зависело всё его существование. Не сказать, что Стив был против — психологи ЩИТа долго говорили что-то про адаптацию, но Стив отмахивался, отказывался, и в первый год всё больше погружался в себя. Мстители вытрясли его из застоя, вытряхивали и сейчас — и они, и Джеймс. Узнавать что-то вдвоём, с человеком, который действительно любит жизнь, было на порядок веселее.  
— Что-то интересное?  
— В основном всякие секретные документы, которые сбросили в сеть. Ну, — он криво улыбнулся, — ничего сверхъестественного.  
Наташа едва заметно нахмурилась и перелистнула несколько страниц блокнота, а потом, задумавшись, сделала так ещё раз, но быстро.  
Вторая половина состояла из одного повторяющегося рисунка — и одного повторяющегося сна.  
— Еды много, — сказала Наташа. — Твой друг будет?  
— Нет. Слишком много специй.  
Стив ответил прежде, чем задумался, а потом растерянно оглянулся на Джеймса — про специи они точно не говорили, а ели, в основном, европейскую кухню; он точно любил французскую, это Стив запомнил, и итальянскую.  
— Всё правильно, — Джеймс подошёл ближе и перекинул пакет Наташе, — терпеть не могу острое.  
Разговор не клеился. Тот единственный раз, когда они говорили при свидетелях, самый первый, когда Сэм был дома, остался и последним. Джеймс будто специально избегал любой компании, и Стива это вполне устраивало; даже тайно общаясь, он подвергал его опасности. Джеймса преследовали, Стив не был даже уверен, что у него есть дом — телефона не было, как и машины, кредиток, даже бумажника. Деньги он носил в карманах, Стив видел, когда тот вытряхивал мелочь из брюк.  
Добавлять в список его проблем ещё и Мстителей было слишком.  
А ещё — и это Стив прятал глубже, — ему нравилась мысль, что у него есть что-то своё. Джеймс был его другом, кем-то очень близким, почти родным.  
Джеймс был…  
— Он опасен, — сказала Наташа, стоило ему выйти.  
— Что?  
— Ты видел, как он двигается? Дверь скрипела, потому что он хотел, чтобы его услышали.  
— Джеймс был на войне.  
— Так двигаться учат не на войне. Как давно вы общаетесь?  
Он с трудом мог разделить периоды до Джеймса и после него.  
— Где-то после развала ЩИТа.  
— Точнее?  
— Не знаю.  
— Он опасен, — упрямо повторила Наташа.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на Стива, словно ждала какой-то реакции, а потом раскрыла пакет и достала коробку с лапшой. 

Пёс Кэтрин громко и отчаянно залаял от звонка. Он втиснулась в раскрытую дверь и тут же обтёрся об ноги Стива с обеих сторон, а после сел рядом, преданно заглядывая в глаза.  
— Извини, приятель, — сказал Стив. — Я тебе ничего не принёс.  
— Он будет счастлив просто посидеть рядом, — улыбнулась Кэтрин. — Можете его погладить. Вы что-то хотели, мистер Роджерс?  
У неё правда были красивые ноги, и рыжие волосы, и забранный наверх хвост, а ещё — она была беременна. На пальце блестело кольцо.  
Искать здесь Джеймса было изначально дурной затеей.  
— У меня есть друг. Высокий, тёмные волосы, часто прячет левую руку.  
— Джеймс? Да, конечно. Он как-то здорово меня выручил, — она наклонилась, чтобы почесать собаку за ухом, — мне стало плохо, а он помог добраться до дома и погулял с Чарли. А что-то случилось?  
— Я просто давно его не видел. Он приходит, — слишком быстро сказал Стив, — когда меня нет, а это бывает часто, и я подумал, вдруг вы, ну. Могли заметить его, когда гуляли.  
Кэтрин улыбнулась.  
— Если вдруг встречу, то передам, что вы его искали.  
— Спасибо.  
Чарли сделал ещё несколько кругов рядом и послушно зашёл в квартиру. 

Лжи вокруг Джеймса становилось всё больше, и Стив не знал до конца, что с этим делать. Но Наташа редко считала людей опасными, и доверять её чутью Стив научился не хуже, чем своему, и потому просто отложил проверку — по крайней мере, подумал он, начать стоит с простого разговора. 

Самым ужасным злодеем оказался благотворительный вечер. Стив прекрасно понимал, зачем его устроили, зачем позвали всех этих людей, и догадывался, что в перспективе это принесёт добро, но выстаивать в костюме не на поле битвы — на глазах разряженной толпы — было тяжело. Сродни ранним выступлениям, которые определённо не попадали в копилку хороших воспоминаний.  
В какой-то момент к нему подошла Пеппер и мягко отвела в сторону, буквально вытаскивая из неприятного, удушливого разговора.  
— Кто бы вам что ни говорил, — тут же сказал Стив, — если Тони прав, и этим, — он обвёл взглядом зал, — вы занимались постоянно, то мне даже не придётся думать, если спросят про главного героя этого зала.  
— Если это ты так топорно флиртуешь с моей девушкой, то перестань.  
— Он просто ведёт себя мило.  
— Я тоже веду себя мило. Я всегда веду себя мило. Именно поэтому ты со мной и связалась.  
— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, Тони, милый, но всё это из-за денег.  
— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. Видишь, вот оно, — он помахал вырезанным из шоколада сердцем. — Кэп, хочешь?  
— Твоё сердце? — потерянно переспросил он.  
— Почему бы и нет. Ты можешь быть милым с моей девушкой, я буду милым с тобой. Кормить с рук — это ведь мило? — спросил он, обернувшись к Пеппер.  
Та покачала головой.  
Иногда Стив решительно не понимал, что эти двое нашли друг в друге.  
До конца вечера он не выходил из тёмного угла, тщетно надеясь, что его не заметят — разговоры утомляли сильнее, чем он мог себе представить. К нему присоединился Брюс, и тут же вокруг стало пусто.  
— Люди не особенно приветствуют мою компанию, — мягко сказал он.  
— Спасибо.  
— Отдыхай. Их хватит, правда, минут на пятнадцать, но это, мне кажется, тоже здорово, — Брюс поправил длинные рукава рубашки и задумчиво посмотрел в бокал. — Во всяком случае, хоть иногда от этого бывает польза.  
Пользы и от Халка, и от Брюса было намного больше, и Стив сказал об этом.  
Под конец вечера он совсем замолчал.  
К дому его подвёз один из специально нанятых водителей, и даже предложил провести к двери, но Стив только удивлённо на него посмотрел и отмахнулся. Уже у самой квартиры он понял, что так и не может нащупать в карманах ключ, и думал разворачиваться, но что-то плотно обхватило его за горло, сдавливая. Стив вдохнул — и это было ошибкой, верёвка скрутила, а перед глазами вспыхнули тёмные пятна. Он развернулся спиной и впечатал нападающего в дверь, выбив её из петель, а потом перекатился, выныривая из ослабшей хватки.  
Нападающий — тот самый водитель — выстрелил, и Стив отступил за стену.  
В квартире был ещё кто-то, он напал, стоило заметить движение, и Стив увернулся, схватил его за плечи и бросил к окну, а потом снова отступил — водитель с пистолетом вышел из-за угла.  
Третий прятался в тени, но Стив, привыкший к полумраку, развернул его к себе спиной и прикрылся от возможного выстрела; тело в руках вздрогнуло, а бок прошибло болью.  
Из всех, кого он знал, только Гидра настолько не жалела своих бойцов.  
Ещё один выстрел пробил ему плечо, и Стив снова отступил за одну из книжных полок. Они загнали его в угол, и это было плохо. Он бросил стул, но водитель увернулся — секунды не прошло, как его сшибло с ног. Джеймс впечатал его в пол и ударил несколько раз, а пистолет отбросил в сторону.  
— Стив, — позвал он, выпрямляясь.  
— Здесь.  
— Ты в порядке? Я слышал стрельбу.  
Стив спиной упёрся в стену и отвёл в сторону полу пиджака — на белой ткани рубашки расползалось безобразное пятно. Джеймс выругался.  
— Скорая уже едет.  
Прежде, чем он шагнул вперёд, Стив крикнул — сзади, и Джеймс резко развернулся, хватая нападающего левой рукой за горло.  
К его ногам тот осыпался жёлтой пылью. 

— Он был здесь?  
— Да.  
— И ты ничего не сделал?  
— Да, — твёрдо повторил Стив. — Я дал ему уйти.  
Сэм только вздохнул и завёл руки за голову. Квартира вокруг них была разваленной — с угла отваливалась штукатурка, окна у дальней стены раскрошились на пол стеклом. Искорёженный стул лежал в стороне, а всё вокруг покрывал ровный слой золотистого песка — от сквозняка его разнесло вокруг, и Стив поглядывал иногда на мерцающие крупицы. С трудом представлялось, что когда-то они были человеком.  
— Никаких данных на Джеймса Барнса, — сказала Наташа. Она говорила по телефону, шла не по покрытой полиэтиленом дорожке, а прямо по песку, утопая небольшими каблуками. — Вообще ничего. Мы сняли отпечатки, но их нигде нет.  
— Я не удивляюсь.  
— Это может быть подставное имя.  
Стив дёрнул плечом.  
Он всё так же опирался на стену; бок ему уже перевязали, плечо тоже, и вместо рубашки с выглаженными брюками на нём была старая форма, но Стив упрямо вернулся на то же место и смотрел — прямо, неотрывно, будто хотел пережить этот момент снова.  
Как Джеймс оборачивался, медленно, почти хищно, и рука, левая, всегда левая, почему только раньше не заметил, чуть светилась жёлтым. Горел край татуировки — он выглядывал из-под рукава, и казался не просто линией, рисунком, пусть и очень реалистичным, а выпирающим осколком. Ткань в нескольких местах встопорщилась.  
Зато Стив понял, почему Зимний Солдат всегда носил тёмные очки — глаза его светились тем же золотом.  
Он выпрыгнул из окна, а Стив не остановил — не напал, как нужно было, не позвал за объяснением, как хотелось.  
— Это его настоящее имя, — сказал Стив.  
— Ты не можешь знать наверняка.  
— Я знаю.  
— Тогда, — Наташа отключила телефон и спрятала в карман, — кем бы ни был Джеймс Барнс раньше, всю информацию о нём очень старательно стёрли.  
Никаких иллюстративных материалов, вспомнил Стив. И вспомнил ещё — графики, схемы, планы по экспериментам — Джеймса не просто тренировали, его испытывали, проверяли, будто не знали, что с ним делать.  
— Что за дрянь помогает сделать из человека, — спросил Сэм, сдул с пальцев жёлтое, — вот это?  
— Гидра.  
— Он хотел уничтожить Гидру, — сказал Стив.  
— Или работал на неё, втираясь к тебе в доверие.  
Сэм хмыкнул.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто это сложно.  
— Легко подружиться с Капитаном Америкой. Но сделать так, чтобы он тебе доверял? Принимал тебя настолько, что даже не задавал лишних вопросов? И принимал со всеми потрохами и причудами?  
Наташа отвернулась, словно сказала что-то личное, и Сэм вопросительно глянул на Стива, но тот никак на это не отреагировал.  
— Нужно его найти.  
— Чтобы убить, — глухо спросила Наташа, — или спасти?  
Стив не ответил.

Картинка, цельно сложившаяся после слов Наташи, всё равно давала трещину, рвалась в лоскуты — если Джеймс так хотел доверия, то не подставился бы; если он хотел убить Стива, у него был прекрасный шанс, не один и не два. Гидру Стив знал хорошо, и тонкие, продуманные операции ломались каждый раз, когда дело касалось его — в списках Гидры он мог значиться только как труп, но никак не союзник или возможная жертва.  
В записях про Зимнего Солдата было что-то про обнуления, а ещё про то, что они не требуются.  
Зимний Солдат, говорилось там, поглощает личность образца.  
Зимний Солдат едва не убил Фьюри, а Джеймс успел привязать к себе Стива.  
Звонок он принял сразу.  
— Его засекли. Скидываю адрес.  
Мотоцикл Стив завёл раньше, чем на экране раскрылась карта с маршрутом. 

Дом заметно просел в фундаменте. Он готовился под снос — когда-то давно здесь был кинотеатр, потом его перестроили в магазин, а после совсем забросили; этот дом, наверное, был старше Стива, и такой выбор места совсем не удивлял. Джеймса тянуло в прошлое, он разбирался в нём, а ещё любил красивые жесты и намёки.  
Щит Стив закрепил на руке и зашёл — он не знал, что ждёт его внутри, но смутно надеялся, что драться не придётся.  
— Не входить, — сказал он Наташе, придерживая наушник, — пока я не скажу.  
— Или пока не умрёшь?  
— Ты не будешь читать новостей о моей смерти.  
— Роджерс, — она вздохнула, — надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.  
Стив не знал.  
Всю жизнь его вела уверенность в том, что он делает что-то правильно, а сейчас эта уверенность рассыпалась, уходила из-под ног. Стив поступал согласно совести, интуиции, так и не озвученному вслух кодексу, но с Джеймсом ничего из этого не работало.  
Он ждал в небольшой комнате на верхнем этаже.  
Судя по разломанным пополам полкам и низкому столу, здесь был кабинет, слишком маленький, без окон, и с единственной, давно перегоревшей лампой на полу.  
— Он говорил, ты не придёшь, — начал Джеймс. — Говорил, глупо надеяться. А если придёшь, то первым же делом выстрелишь.  
— Он? — осторожно спросил Стив.  
— Голос в моей голове.  
Джеймс стоял в углу, чуть сгорбившись, покачивая рукой; на нём была форма, та самая, в которой ходил обычно Зимний Солдат, но без маски. И без оружия, но оружие, как понял Стив, было при нём всегда.  
Кому нужен пистолет, когда можешь раскрошить в пыль одним прикосновением.  
— Кэп, ты как, — прозвучало в наушнике, и Джеймс тут же вздрогнул, а Стив, ведомый всё тем же чувством узнавания, отключил микрофон и опустил щит на край стола.  
Он не знал, с чего начать. Вопросы роились в голове, наталкивались друг на друга, сплетались в один единственный, и Стив шумно выдохнул и едва не закашлялся от набившейся в лёгкие пыли.  
— Как ты это сделал? — спросил он, зацепившись за мысль о пыли. — С тем человеком?  
Джеймс пожал плечами, снова резко, дёргано, как при первой встрече.  
Не первой, подумал Стив.  
— Я вытянул всё его время.  
Это ничего не объясняло. Даже не звучало, как объяснение, но скорее потому, что Стив задал не тот вопрос.  
— Это чувство, — попробовал он снова, и произнести это было, как прыгнуть в пропасть. — Чувство, что я тебя знаю. Откуда оно?  
Вопрос повис, и Джеймс провёл рукой по волосам, забирая их назад, а потом сунул обе ладони на пояс. Он стоял, сведя плечи, и смотрел в пол, но среди мусора не было ничего, за что мог бы зацепиться взгляд, и Джеймс наконец поднял его на Стива.  
— Помнишь миссию в Швейцарии? Когда нужно было спрыгнуть на поезд?  
— Да.  
— Дуган тогда долго ругался, что он воин, а не гимнаст из цирка, и если какая-то сила заставит его спрыгнуть на мчащийся поезд…  
— То только если это будет поезд, полный французских куртизанок. Дернье громко смеялся.  
— Потому что французские куртизанки слишком переоценены, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Как закончилась та миссия?  
— Мы поймали Арнима Золу.  
— И всё?  
Стив нахмурился.  
Он плохо помнил тот момент, а стоило прикрыть глаза, как вспыхнул сон — долгое падение и бесконечная дорога вперёд.  
— Я, — сказал Стив, качнул головой, — Гейб поймал Золу. Я был в другом вагоне. Нас ждали.  
— Почему ты пошёл в другой вагон? Там было что-то?  
— Нет. Я не знаю. При чём здесь это?  
Голова начала гудеть.  
— Мы спустились в вагон, где Арним Зола перевозил новый артефакт для Шмидта, — чётко сказал Джеймс, и его слова ввинчивались в виски. — Пески времени. Очень опасная штука, о которой знали только то, что ничто потенциально опасное не должно попасть в руки врагу.  
Огромные, резные чаши — пески в стеклянной колбе.  
Стив моргнул.  
— Нас ждали. Напали, разделили — меня заперли в вагоне с песками, а тебя отсекли в другой, но ты справился и подкинул мне пистолет. И тогда всё понеслось к чертям, — Джеймс замолчал и стал расстёгивать куртку. — Выстрелом меня отбросило в пески. Чаша разбилась, часть осколков так и осталась в руке, — он стянул рукав — то, что казалось всего лишь татуировкой, заострилось, приняло форму, — а песок... Мы не знали, что оно такое. А Зола знал или догадался, или просто оказался везучим чёртовым засранцем.  
За громким стуком сердца Стив слышал звон стекла.  
— Знал что?  
— Тот, кого коснулись Пески, начинал контролировать время. И сам из него пропадал.  
Пески осыпались с синей формы, а потом был выстрел — его щит держал другой человек.  
У Стива никогда никого не было — ни единого друга за всю жизнь, — Стив никогда не был один. Ему подали руку, вырывая из драки. Чашка с чаем появилась, потому что кто-то подставил. В академии смеялись, но недолго, девушек звали Бонни и Конни, на выставку они пришли вовсе не потому, что их позвал Стив. Он не должен был справляться сам. Не сделай ничего глупого, пока я не вернусь. Он падал в пропасть, а Стив ничего не мог сделать, ничего, он тянулся, тянулся, а потом…  
Баки осторожно, мягко отвёл руки Стива от висков, как тогда, после кошмаров.  
— Эй, — тихо сказал он, — легче. Голова треснет.  
Пальцы у него были холодными.  
— Я знал тебя. Я знаю тебя.  
— Всю жизнь.  
Стив чувствовал его дыхание поверх волос. Он сам не заметил, когда осел на разломанный стол, и поднял взгляд, а Баки завёл ладони ему на загривок и погладил пальцами шею.  
— Игра Доджерс, — вышло сдавленно, и Стив потряс головой, — боже, мы смотрели её вместе.  
Он хотел сказать ещё что-то, но Баки опустил голову, прижался губами к губам, осторожно, едва касаясь, но прежде, чем он успел отстраниться, Стив сам подался вперёд, прижал к себе, подтянув за ткань футболки, и Баки пошатнулся, теряя равновесие. Они сползли на пол — всё ещё раненый бок прожгло болью, и Стив сдавленно охнул в раскрытые губы, но снова не позволил отстраниться, он вжимал в себя Баки, пытаясь прочувствовать всем телом, целиком, и беспорядочно водил ладонями по плечам. Осколки в плече Баки впивались в кожу.  
— Почему ты не сказал раньше, — пробормотал Стив.  
Держал он крепко, не позволяя уйти, и Баки расслабился.  
— А ты бы поверил? Я говорил, что опасный маньяк, но ты не особенно меня послушал. Не думаю, что слова о том, что я — твой друг из прошлого, которого ты не помнишь, а ещё — что я умею возвращаться во времени, и…  
— Ты умеешь возвращаться во времени?  
— На минуты.  
— Потрясающе.  
— В комплекте идёт тот самый голос в голове. И Гидра, которая совсем не хочет отпускать свои игрушки. Всё ещё находишь это потрясающим? Я с трудом договорился со своим вторым я, что драться с тобой — не самая удачная идея.  
— После моста?  
— Да.  
Стив подтянулся на локтях, но в итоге съехал ещё ниже — почти распластался на полу, а Баки заглянул поверх, придавливая ладонью целое плечо.  
— Я бы поверил, даже если бы ты сказал, что Земля плоская, а Тони Старк станет новым президентом США.  
— А я бы мог такое сказать.  
Рукой Стив потянулся к наушнику, включил его и провернул в пальцах.  
— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, — Зимний Солдат обезврежен.  
— Кэп?  
— Помощь не нужна.  
Баки смял микрофон и отбросил в сторону.  
— Обезврежен?  
Стоило открыть рот, Баки снова его поцеловал. Увереннее, глубже, Стив раскрыл рот, а Баки потянул за нижнюю губу, и перед глазами что-то вспыхнуло.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это Капитан Америка обезврежен.  
— Баки, — осторожно сказал Стив. — Это ведь не первый наш поцелуй.  
— Ну, — усмехнулся тот, — я верил, что ты обо мне мечтал, даже если и не помнил.  
— Не отмахивайся. Тогда, у меня на постели. После кошмаров. Ты вдруг оказался чуть ли не в другом конце комнаты, но я был уверен…  
— Допустим.  
— А когда я тебя рисовал? Господи, сколько раз ты… После игры. И у окна.  
— Я же говорил, — снова тихо, в самые губы выдохнул Баки, — трус с недостойными желаниями.  
Стив нахмурился. К пальцам липла пыль, и прежде, чем коснуться щеки, он обтёр их о ткань брюк.  
— Знаешь, — он невесомо очертил подбородок Баки, — один мой хороший друг любит повторять, что слабости делают человека живым. 

Баки был жив.


End file.
